Lago Encantado
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: Ya paso mucho desde aquello, no que creí que volvería, tampoco quería pero no tenia opción...este Fic participe en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku",


Lago encantado

Fic participe en el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro "La Aldea Sengoku", disfrútenlo:3

Estaba sentada mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada nerviosa

—Tranquila…no tienes que…—dice mirándome, lo ignoro y lo beso, él nos acuesta cuando escuchamos como un **cristal** reventaba, Sesshomaru se levanta y me toma la mano para correr afuera, nos encontramos con los chicos que estaban igual de preocupados que nosotros

¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Ayame preocupada

No sé…Kanna, Hakudoshi, vayan a buscar al resto, yo mirare los alrededores para ver que ventana se reventó—digo soltando la mano de Sesshomaru, iba a ir cuando este me toma la muñeca deteniéndome

Lo más ilógico e irresponsable es separarte, puede que haya entrado alguien…quédate acá hasta que todos estén aquí—dice Sesshomaru serio, lo miro suplicando pero él no se inmuta, suelto un quejido y me resigno, esperamos a todos llegaran cuando por fin aparecen, aunque Hakudoshi cargaba a un Inuyasha y Miroku borrachos, asiéndome reír

Bueno, estamos todo…—no sigo porque Ayame me interrumpe

¿Y Koga? —dice preocupada, mierda, miro a Kanna y ella niego, luego miro a Hakudoshi esperanzada y este también niega

Ayame…no lo encontramos—dice Hakudoshi, veo que esta se le cristalizan los ojos

No llores Ayame-chan, yo lo buscare, tranquila, lo encontraremos —digo para que ella asienta y empecemos a buscar a Koga, estaba con Kagome, Kohaku y Sesshomaru, me acerco a una ventana que estaba rota

¿Qué estaban haciendo mientras Rin y yo no estábamos? —pregunta Sesshomaru mirando la ventana, miro a Kohaku y a Kag, que se miran apenados

Estábamos…haciéndole una broma a Tsubaki…Koga tenía que lanzar una piedra al cuarto de Tsubaki, pero nunca llego la piedra…—dice Kag mirando el suelo, miro a Sesshomaru que me mira con cierta confusión…¿Entonces…quien rompió esta ventana?...seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la cueva, Kohaku va por el resto, ya que sentimos un olor extraño al entrar vimos algo que nos arruino el verano, Koga estaba con el **cráneo** abierto, tirado en el comienzo del lago amarrando, Ayame grito de horror y luego se desmayó, llamamos a la policía y desde ese día no volvemos a esa cabaña, el tiempo paso, han pasado 4 meses desde el asesinato de Koga…nunca encontraron al asesino, los que son más espiritistas dijeron que fue el alma de la joven que vivió en esa casa, se supone que era una familia muy adinerada, pero tenían solo 2 hijas, la bella y la nerd, una noche en donde la bella y la nerd se quedaron solas en la casa, la bella invito a sus amigos, entre ellos estaba el que le gustaba a la nerd, le hicieron una broma, pero se les paso de la mano, la habían tirado al lago que está enfrente a la casa, pero ella no sabía nadar, lo que provoco su muerte…se dice que el lago está encantado, ya que después cuando la hermana la bella invito de nuevo a los mismos amigos, todos fueron asesinados esa noche, nunca se encontró el asesino…por eso le llaman el **lago encantado** de Sengoku…yo no creo en eso, yo he ido tantas veces con los chicos, solo existe esto para mí y mi cabeza…un asesino desquiciado asesino a nuestro amigo…miro la ventana de mi departamento cuando escucho a alguien entrar, miro y veo a Sesshomaru con cartas, sonrió y me levanto de mi asiento, lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto hace mucho, necesito que me abrace, este me corresponde y levanta para que ría, se sienta en la silla en donde estaba y yo me siento en sus piernas abrazando su cuello

De nuevo estas recordando eso…—dice Sesshomaru leyéndome la mente, asiento y me apoyo en él, escucho como suspira y me besa la cabeza—No te presiones…no lo podíamos evitar…toma esto es para ti—dice entregándome tres cartas, miro y había de las cuenta del arriendo, de los resultados de este año sobre mi beca y…de la señora Wolf, la abro impaciente, veo como Sesshomaru me calma y abre la carta

Toma, impaciente—dice entregándome el papel, rio y lo beso, miro el papel y comienzo a leer:

" _Querida Rin:_

 _Sé que ha sido muy difícil esto de la muerte de mi hijo, y te comprendo, pero no te sientas mal…espero que te vaya bien en todo y que estés bien, te escribo para pedirte un favor y contarte algo…nos informamos gracias amigos de Koga de que él tenía un testamento en su cuaderno de dibujo, fue una felicidad saber esto, pero luego supimos que el cuaderno se encuentra en tu cabaña, en su cosas…nosotros no tenemos llave del lugar y no sabemos nada, podrías ir tu por ellas, por favor, lo necesitamos, esperamos que estés bien besos y abrazos Sra. Wolf"_

Miro a Sesshomaru que me mira interrogante, le paso la carta para levantarme y pararme frente a al ventanal del departamento, veo como deja la carta y me mira

¿Lo harás? —pregunta mirándome preocupado

Tengo que…Sesshomaru, él era nuestro amigo…y esto es importante para su familia…por favor—digo viendo que negaba, se levanta y me mira serio

Rin…—dice pero no lo dejo seguir

No, nada de Rin, amor, esto es por nuestro amigo, prometo no tardar, voy busco las cosas y si se hace tarde duermo hay y vuelvo, por favor—digo mirándolo a los ojos, le tomo la mano, veo como cierra los ojos y suspira

Cuanto odio que me mires así…bueno, pero no iras sola, te acompañare…—dice agarrando mi cintura, lo miro haciendo un puchero, me toma con una mano la mejilla y me atrae a él levemente—No quiero que te pase algo…eres muy importante para mí—dice besando mi frente, sonrió y le abrazo

Ya, tranquilo—digo sonriendo.

Estábamos llegando cuando suena mi celular

¿Sí? —contesto suave

 _¿Rin-chan?_ —escucho a Kohaku en el teléfono

Kohaku, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru, que me miraba con cierto enojo, rio ya que sé que a él le molesta que hable con Kohaku, ya que según él le gusto a Kohaku

 _Estoy con la Sra. Wolf, dice que según lo que le conto Ayame, dejo el cuaderno dentro de su mochila negra_ —dice para que asienta

Ok, gracias Kohaku—digo sonriendo

 _Ah, y Rin…cuídate_ —dice para que sonría levemente

Tranquilo lo hare—digo cortando, miro a Sesshomaru que estaba serio mirando al frente—Oye…—digo sonriendo

¿Mmm? —dice mirando al frente, casi ignorándome

Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? —digo sonriendo, veo que suspira y sonríe

Lo sé, yo también te amo bebé—dice sonriendo levemente, como siempre sonríe

No soy una bebé—digo haciendo un puchero, veo que sonríe y niega

No, aja y yo soy un anciano—dice riendo

Técnicamente si, tu eres 4 años mayor que yo, yo soy una niñita y tu un viejito—digo riendo

Tienes 18 y yo 22, no se nota la diferencia—dice irónico, rio y le beso la mejilla

Pero hace cuatro años atrás si se notaba, una adolescente de 14 y un joven de 18—digo riendo

Ay dios, Rin, cállate—dice para que ría, lo beso en una luz roja haciendo que sonría negando.

Estaba buscando en el cuarto del segundo piso el equipaje de Koga, mientras lo hago pienso… ¿Por qué mierda la policía no se llevó las cosas de Koga?, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando siento que me enredo con una **telaraña** , chillo asiendo que Sesshomaru aparezca preocupado

Tranquilo, fue una telaraña, perdón—sonrió nerviosa viendo como suspira negando

Cuidado—dice ayudándome a levantarme, al estar de pie me quita la telaraña del cabello, sonrió y lo beso, al separarnos el me besa la frente—volveré abajo para buscar—dice yéndose, voy al **baño** que estaba por ahí y miro la hora

…las 18:36…y ya está oscuro—digo murmurando, salgo del baño y sigo buscando por donde estaba cuando encuentro una caja antigua con cosas, había un espejo antiguo, un álbum, una muñeca y un cuaderno, saco el cuaderno y me siento a leer, en la tapa decía: " **Diario íntimo** de Yuki", lo abro y empiezo a leer, cada hoja, hasta que llego a una que hace que comprenda todo, donde decía: _"…mi hermana invito a unos amigos, entre ellos esta Haku, me emociona, mucho ya quiero verlo…"_ , mierda, me levanto para ir por Sesshomaru cuando veo a una joven parada en el pasillo que daba al cuarto, tenía una tez azul, cabellos negros, ojos violetas, delgada, muy bella, me hace un gesto de que me calle, me señala detrás de mí y veo algo que me asusta y hace llorar, estaba Koga hablándome, pero no lo escuchaba, niego y empiezo a correr cuando escucho un

¡Sal de acá! —era una voz de mujer

¿Sucede algo? —grita Sesshomaru, yo niego **mintiéndole** hasta que veo que se me acercan chillo y corro donde Sesshomaru y lo vi con las maletas de Koga, me mira interrogante y le señalo la salida

¡Corre! —digo tomando unas maletas y saliendo, estábamos corriendo al auto cuando nos detenemos, quedamos helados, vimos a una muchacha comiendo del cuello de un alce, empecé a vomitar, era tan cerdo, cuando la chica nos mira grita, nosotros por instinto corremos hacia el otro lado para llegar al auto, estábamos llegando cuando algo me rasguña el tobillo, sigo corriendo pero con más dificultad, no podía correr—Sessho…argh—digo con dolor, veo que me toma la mano y nos esconde en un cuarto que había por ahí, cierro los ojos con alivio cuando siento un dolor agudo en el tobillo, miro y tenía unas cortadas en el tobillo, estaba sangrando, veo como Sesshomaru rompe su camisa y me envuelve el tobillo

¿Qué era eso? —dice sin entender, niego y sigo leyendo, de la nada en cierta página ya no escribía ella, era la hermana, en donde contaba todo, excepto su muerte, miro a Sesshomaru nerviosa

El cuaderno…saca el cuaderno de Koga, ahora—digo nerviosa y con miedo, cuando lo saca lo empiezo a examinar y me encuentro con lo que me temía, en una hoja un día antes del asesinato de Koga tenía a una muchacha en el rio, el ambiente era terrorífico, era todo negro, frio y la muchacha daba miedo, porque te miraba, fijo, cerré el cuaderno de golpe y niego llorando

Rin, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Sesshomaru preocupado, le entrego el cuaderno y el diario de la muchacha, cuando veo que lee y mira el dibujo, los guarda y cierra los ojos preocupado—Rin…sabes que pasara si no nos vamos—dice, yo asiento, me iba a asomar cuando de nuevo veo a la muchacha de la cabaña con Koga al lado, niego llorando y abrazo a Sesshomaru, miramos y vemos que Koga escribe algo en el suelo, miro con cierta inseguridad y veo que decía: " _Fuego_ ", lo miro de nuevo y veo que ahora la muchacha me señala afuera, fijamente a la cabaña

Sessho, un encendedor, ¿tienes? —pregunto nerviosa, veo que asiente y me lo pasa, tomo un palo y gasolina que había en la bodega, rompo parte de mi camisa, la enrollo y hecho gasolina—ya, este es el plan, tu prendes el gas y sales, me avisas y suelto la antorcha, tenemos que hacerlo—digo tiritando, este asiente y me besa la frente, salgo y la muchacha que estaba comiendo un ciervo me ve, empiezo a correr dentro de la cabaña, ella me siguió, vi como Sesshomaru corría a la parte trasera de la casa, sentí como la adrenalina entraba corría, corría, escuchaba como la joven corría detrás mío cuando algo se lanza encima de la joven, me tengo y veo un lobo, corro hacia abajo cuando algo me agarra la pierna, miro y era la joven que atrás tenía un lobo, me arrastro pero siento como me entierra las uñas, sigo cuando Sesshomaru entra y golpea a la muchacha, me toma y nos sacó sin antes de encender el encendedor y hacer que la casa explote, después llegaron los policías y bomberos, nos interrogaron, les dijimos algunas cosas, ya que…no nos creerían, ya han pasado 4 años, nadie sabe exactamente lo que paso, nosotros sí pero aun siento como si alguien me mirara mientras duermo, siento como tiran de mi pie, que aún tiene la cicatriz, mi hijo no va a saber que algunas vez su padre y yo tuvimos una cabaña, mi madre insiste en que reconstruyamos la cabaña y lleve a mi hijo pero tanto como Sesshomaru como yo nos negamos, nunca supimos que sucedió y porque le hicimos caso a dos fantasmas, ni menos porque el lobo nos ayudó, mis padres quieren inaugurar la cabaña que construyeron en el mismo lugar de la antigua, yo negué porque no quiero volver ahí ni volvería aun que estuviera muerta.

Fin.

Eso es todo espero que les guste, yo no soy de este género, espero que me haya salido bien


End file.
